


Duel Lemon

by Butterfly_Hime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Historical, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hime/pseuds/Butterfly_Hime
Summary: Duel Lemon is a series about various Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in realistic and unrealistic situations. Stories that revolve around underage incest, fantasy, historical, slice of life, etc. There are one-shots in this story and multi-chapter sagas.The first part of the story is about two siblings named Aoi and Akira Zaizen, who have never left each other's side since their parents died in an accident when they were young. Akira has always been protective of Aoi since she was a little girl but recently, he developed incestuous feelings for her.....





	1. Aoi, be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Version of the 80s hentai Cream Lemon. Each oneshot will focus on a different series except for some of them are continued from previous ones. I will warn that there is underage sex, violence, rape, drugs, alcohol, and many other adult situations. If you are under the age of 18, then please leave. If you choose to ignore this warning and be offended by it, then it is your fault. If you are and adult and don't like this kind of thing, then please leave as well. I don't want any so called "criticism" that tells me that this story is disgusting and wrong. They are fictional characters. I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

“Aoi, you’re going to be late for school!” Akira called, sipping coffee from a Café Nagi mug.

“I’m coming onii-sama!” Aoi pouted and adjusted her tie on her school uniform. She then ran out of the room, closing the door behind her, and quickly ran down the stairs. The brunette zoomed to the kitchen and sat in her seat. What she saw right in front of her was a bowl filled with oatmeal and raisins. Her brother was somewhat a health freak so it was quite expected. She looked up and saw her brother reading the newspaper, specifically reading the front article.

The front article seemed to be about the latest innovation from SOL Technologies, an online virtual reality space known as LINK VRAINS, was opening to the public today to try out. Akira worked at SOL Technologies as the boss and he was involved in the development of LINK VRAINS. Aoi wondered if he would let her try it out today, since she was his younger sister after all. But recently, Akira had been acting strange, very strange. Whenever he looked at Aoi, he would quickly turn away and wouldn’t speak to her for days, but calling her down because she was late for school this morning was the first time that he had spoken to her in weeks, which made her a little happy, since she loved her brother with all of her heart. “I’m off nii-sama!” Aoi stood. “The oatmeal was delicious!”

“I’m glad you liked it Aoi.” He glanced up from his newspaper, giving her a warm smile. The warm smile made Aoi blush a little bit and she looked away. “I-I have to go!” She stammered, proceeding to the door. “I’ll see you later after school!” She said as she put on her shoes. Aoi then ran out of the house as quickly as possible.  
Akira was still in the kitchen, holding his mug of coffee. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 7:40 and he had to get to SOL Technologies in 20 minutes to start the work day and if he didn’t, he could put himself as well as his job in a huge jeopardy, and he didn’t want that at all. He couldn’t bear to imagine his little sister and himself living on the streets again, doing the dirty jobs of underground drug circles and associating with criminals just to earn 100000 yen so that they can support themselves. Akira shuddered at that thought and stood up from his chair. 

He was also conflicting with his growing feelings for his little sister, with loving her more than just a sibling. There was a ten-year difference between them and this wasn’t right at all. He often found himself masturbating while thinking of her on some nights and once he came, he felt incredibly disgusted and cried himself to sleep, even trying to avoid his little sister for a few weeks so that those immoral and sinful thoughts would shake off of him, but it did not work at all. It seemed that his feelings had deepened for her and he had thought of having sex with her as well during that time.

“Maybe work will get rid of these thoughts.” He said to himself.

At Den City High School, Aoi was reading her English Study textbook while the rest of the students were chattering excitedly about LINK VRAINS opening to the public.  
“I can’t wait to enter LINK VRAINS!” A chubby kid named Naoki exclaimed. “I’m going to be the number one duelist that everyone will admire!”

“Yeah right!” One student snickered, trying not to laugh.

“Dream on fatass!” Another student jeered.

As everyone was mocking him, Aoi looked up from her book and glanced at the bright blue sky outside the window. _Onii-san has been acting weird, he was never like that to me before._ She thought, thinking of his beautiful bluish hair and adorable purple eyes. She blushed again. _What am I thinking?_ She thought and shook her head violently. _He’s my brother! I can’t love him like I would love a boy my age!_

She then looked at a boy with very unusual hair that made him stand out from the rest of the class. His name was Yusaku Fujiki. He was the loner boy that rarely interacted with the rest of the class. His preferred hobby was hacking computers, which Aoi thought was a little weird. “Yusaku.” Aoi stood up and walked over to him. Maybe she should hold some interest in this guy, to get her mind off of her older brother.

Yusaku looked up at her. “What is it?” he asked her nonchalantly. “Um….” Aoi trailed off, unsure how to continue the conversation. The newspaper article about LINK VRAINS then came to her mind. “Are you excited for LINK VRAINS?” She asked.

“I don’t know what that is, and I don’t care.” Yusaku answered, showing no emotion, even his voice sounded soulless.

Aoi then sighed. “You never interact with anyone do you?”

Yusaku ignored her question and put his head down on the table. _Typical Yusaku._ The brunette thought. The bell then rang, which made everyone cheer, as they were finally free from the prison known as "school".

“LINK VRAINS, here we come!” Naoki exclaimed, only to be trampled by his other pupil’s feet. Aoi and Yusaku both proceeded to leave the classroom, walking around the unconscious kid.

When they left the school, they both proceeded on to their own routes. Aoi walked over to SOL Technologies and waited outside by the lobby entrance. As she waited, she saw a busty lilac haired woman wearing a tight suit wearing opaque sunglasses and seemed to be drinking from a soda can. She noticed Aoi and walked over to her. “Are you Akira Zaizen’s little sister?” She asked, raising her sunglasses up, revealing purple colored irises.

“Yeah.” The brunette answered. “Who are you?”

“My name is Emma Bessho. I work at SOL Technologies with your brother. What’s your name?” The woman now named Emma asked. “My name is Aoi.” The brunette responded, already annoyed by Emma.

“Well Aoi.” The lilac haired woman chuckled. “I just want to let you know that I think your brother is a major hottie. Can you give this letter to him? I was going to give it to him at lunch break today, but I couldn’t get the chance.” She handed Aoi a white envelope sealed with a red colored heart sticker. “Thank you, I guess?” Aoi asked in confusion.  
“Be sure to give it to him! Bye!” She threw her now empty soda can in the trash, walking away. Aoi watched her walk away, her butt jiggled every time she made a step.

“Slutty cunt.” Aoi mumbled under her breath and looked at the envelope. She could feel herself get enraged just by looking at it. She opened it up and read it without second thoughts.  
"Dear Akira-kun," Aoi read.

 _I have been wanting to say this to you for months now, but I didn’t have the chance to say it._  
_I think I love you. I have had a crush on you for almost a year now and I want to let you know how I feel. I think you are one of the best employees at SOL Technologies because you are hygenic and you don’t screw around in your free time, looking at porn magazines like the other employees at SOL do. You also look very beautiful and that makes me all hot and bothered. I can’t take it anymore, I want you to hold me and please me. Fuck me in every hole possible. Please reply soon._  
_Love,_  
_Emma_

Aoi just stared at the letter for a few moments, speechless. Her hands trembled with rage as she held the letter. “To hell with this letter!” She finally shouted, tearing the paper up to pieces. “Who does she think she is? Onii-sama belongs to me, and me only!” She shouted as she watched the pieces of the ripped-up letter flutter away in the wind. After yelling, she took a deep breath and sighed, regretting that she yelled it out loud. 

“Aoi!” A familiar voice called out. Aoi turned around and saw her older brother Akira standing there in his work suit. “Did I take too long?” He asked worriedly. Aoi shook her head. All the anger that was inside her body evaporated as soon as she saw her brother. “No, you didn’t take too long.” She said and smiled at him. Before Akira could say anything, the brunette took his hand and clenched it tightly.

“Let’s go home.” She said to him.  
“Yeah, let's go home together Aoi.” The blue and teal haired man said in agreement and smiled down at her. "Nii-sama...." Aoi smiled at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time until the brunette turned around.

As they walked home, Emma watched them from the side wall until they were out of her sight.

“Looks like my speculations were right after all.” She said coldly, her eyes turning into a colorless gray. “He loves his sister much more than a sibling.”

As they were walking, the weather dropped a few degrees and Aoi started to shiver. She hugged his arm tightly as the bitter cold bit her legs. It’s so cold. She thought. The cold weather was making it harder for her to walk properly.

As if he was psychic, Akira took his work jacket off and wrapped it around Aoi’s shoulders. “Ok now?” He asked her. Aoi looked up at her brother and nodded.  
As soon as they arrived at their mansion, Aoi took her shoes off and ran up the stairs. “I’ll be taking a shower!” Aoi yelled.

“Alright!” Akira said, trying to remain calm. He tried to not imagine Aoi in her wet naked body. The thought of her shaking her booty while rinsing her body made his body warm up. “Maybe I should watch some TV.” He said to himself, walking to the living room.

  
Aoi was already in the shower, scrubbing her body while humming a tune. As she scrubbed, her fingers approached her secret garden. She looked down, unsure on whenever she could go down there.  
Suddenly, a certain memory came to Aoi’s mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Onii-chan! Hurry up!” A little girl in brown pigtails called out, running throughout the beach. “Aoi, slow down! You know how bad of a runner I am!” He panted. “Aoi!”  
Aoi turned around and noticed that she was running into a large rock. She tripped and fell down hard.

“AOI!” Akira shouted.

“Onii-chan!” Aoi cried, sobbing hard. Akira finally caught up and knelt down to her. “Are you ok?” He asked, panicking.  
“No…I’m not ok! I think I broke something!” The brown-haired child cried, her face blotchy red. “Where does it hurt?” Akira asked.  
“My leg.” Aoi blubbered and pointed to her sprained leg. Akira looked at her leg and picked it up. Nothing seemed wrong with it except Akira noticed a big bruise. “Your leg is badly bruised Aoi, let’s go home.” He told her, picking her up. “Onii-chan…” Aoi hugged him. “I wanna go home.”

Little Akira then proceeded to pick his little sister up, holding her in his arms. He then gave her a soft, but brief kiss on her forehead. “Yeah, let’s go home. I won’t let you get hurt anymore, let alone be out of my sight.” He said, holding her tightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Nii-sama…” Aoi moaned, rubbing her clit gently. A strange, but wonderful feeling of pleasure was rising in her body. She could feel her body tingling with longing and her nipples growing rock hard.

“I’m growing into a bad girl. A very bad girl.” She weakly huffed, massaging her left breast. Her clear liquid was starting to exit her body, streaming down her thighs While she was masturbating, Akira was watching from the door, through a small crack. He gaped at her body. He knew that she was beautiful, but he didn’t think that she was that gorgeous. To him, her body resembled Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. He felt something rip so he looked down and let out a small gasp. His penis became so hard that it ripped through its boxers and was trying to now rip through his sweatpants. I can’t take it anymore! He thought and pulled his pants down, letting his erect cock bounce out freely.

“Aoi…” He groaned, rubbing his cock up and down in ecstasy. He imagined her getting on top of him, with her lips all puckered up and a sultry sex kitten look.  
Meanwhile, Aoi was still masturbating, although this time she was kneeling down, thrusting her finger in and out. “I’m cumming!” She cried out, taking her finger out and squirting. After she squirted, she sighed and sat down on the ground. The door then slammed shut, which made Aoi’s body stiffen up.

“Who’s there?” She asked, turning around. Her heart thumped loudly and the bathroom became cold, causing her to get goosebumps. She looked at the bathroom door, and saw it closed.

Could it be…? She thought when she realized who was at the door watching her shower. The brunette turned around and turned the wheel all the way to the left, turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body with a fluffy warm towel.

Aoi left the bathroom and walked into her room, holding her hairbrush in her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. The brunette always knew she was beautiful. As she was brushing her hair, Akira walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Aoi turned around in surprise and her bathrobe fell off, exposing her naked body to her older brother. Akira gaped at his little sister’s naked body and approached her, not being able to hold himself back.

“Nii-sama…” She started, but her brother locked lips with her, kissing her passionately. Aoi pushed him away from her with all of her might. “What are you doing?” She angrily asked, glaring at him. Akira looked down and sighed. “Aoi…I love you.” He told her, meaning it.  
“Wh-What?” The brunette asked, a little stunned.

“Aoi, all my life I loved you as a sibling, but recently, I started to love you as a girl. I see your beauty and kindness every day when you are around me, but shortly after, I realized that those feelings that I held for you are wrong. Very wrong.” He explained. “So, I stopped talking to you and avoided you for a few weeks in hope that those sinful feelings would fade away, but they didn’t. In fact, those few weeks made me love you even more. I’m sorry Aoi.” He apologized. “You can hate me all you want.”

The brown-haired girl was speechless. “Nii-sama, I don’t hate you at all.” She told him, raising his head up. The blue and teal haired man looked at her face. “R-Really?” He nervously asked.

“I love you too.” Aoi said, then taking her hands off and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I could tell there was something with you for the last few weeks. I was so heartbroken that you weren’t talking to me. I thought you would hate me forever.” She started crying.

“Don’t worry Aoi.” Akira hushed her, hugging her tightly. The blue and teal haired man then wiped her tears away with his index finger. “How can I ever hate you? You are so precious to me.” He then placed his lips on her again, this time, the kiss was far more deep and passionate than the previous one. His tongue twined with hers. Aoi didn’t want this to end so soon so after the kiss, her hand slithered down to his crotch and she rubbed it gently. “Were you the one that was watching me shower?” Aoi then asked, which made Akira flinch a little.  
“I..um…uh…” Akira mumbled quietly, trying to explain his actions to her.  "Don't be so shy nii-sama, It's ok." She said and pulled his pant down. “It’s so big!” Aoi exclaimed in awe. 

“Shit.” Akira cussed.  
“It’s ok. I’m fine with it.” Aoi said, proceeding to put it into her mouth. Akira gulped and threw his head back as Aoi’s tongue rolled around the tip. “Are you enjoying this?” She asked.  
“Yes…Yes….” Akira grunted, shifting slightly. He placed his hand on his sister’s hair and scrunched it tightly, enjoying every single moment.  
“Onii-chan….” Aoi purred, “Would you like to feel my breasts?” She rubbed his cock on her right nipple.  
“L-Later…Right now, I’m going to c-cum…” The blue and teal haired man gritted his teeth and spilled his load all over his little sister.  
This is onii-chan’s…. She wiped some onto her finger and took a lick. “Yuck!” Aoi spat in disgust. “Too bitter.”  
“Aoi, semen is supposed to be bitter.” Akira told her and picked her up. “Onii-chan, where are you taking me?” She asked as he was walking, holding her tightly. It reminded Aoi of the time she fell and bruised her leg and her older brother picked her up and carried her home.  
Akira placed her on the bed and started taking his own clothes off, throwing them onto the floor in a messy pile. The brown-haired girl observed how muscular and sweaty he looked. He got onto the bed and spread her legs out.

  
“Onii-chan…I…I’sn’t….” Aoi sputtered nervously, but not before Akira started to lick her clitoris, rolling his tongue around it in circles. “Ugh…” Aoi moaned, tugging on her bed sheets. She could feel the liquid exiting her body and landing on Akira’s tongue. “Aoi, it’s pink and very cute.” He complimented her.  
“Don’t look directly at it!” The brunette placed her hand where her clit was. “It’s way too embarrassing for you to look at!”

Akira was a little thrown back. “I’m your brother Aoi. I won’t make fun of you for it.” He hugged her tightly, his warm breath touching her shoulder. Aoi was touched by the intense love and affection that Akira had for her. "Are you dating anyone at school?" Akira then asked. Aoi shook her head eagerly. "Nope."

She looked at him at the face and licked his cheek, which made him blush a little bit. Aoi then sat up and began licking his nipples with her wet tongue. "How does this feel?" She asked, not feeling any shame. "I-It's great..." Akira groaned, growing hard again. He then pushed her back down and resumed eating her out. Each moment was deeper than the last and Aoi’s breath hitched.

  
“I-I’m coming!” Aoi moaned and squirted. Akira looked up and smiled. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, which she happily accepted.  
“Look Aoi.” Akira pointed to his cock. “It’s already erect.”  
Aoi looked up and realized that her brother was right. It was erect. “Are you going to put it inside of me?” She asked him.  
“Only if you want me to.” Akira told her.

  
Aoi thought about it for a long moment. “Sure.” She finally said and lied down.  
Akira locked hands with the brown-haired girl and stared into her eyes. “This might hurt a little, but you will be ok.” He whispered."Are you ready?"   
“I’m ready when you are.” Aoi told him. Deep inside, she was nervous. She knew that she was crossing the point of no return.  
If anyone found out what she and her brother did together, her older brother would be fired from his job at SOL Technologies and they would be kicked out of their mansion, living in the streets doing dirty work once again. Of course, it would affect Aoi negatively too. She could be kicked out from school and it would perhaps ruin her future and affect her chance of getting a job.

“Alright Aoi.” Akira whispered, “Here goes.”

His cock teased her entrance. “Yes, right there.” Aoi moaned, licking her lips. Akira pushed his cock into her hymen, releasing a groan of sensation. Aoi didn’t feel the same way, as her eyes widened and she screamed in pain.

“Aoi, it’s alright.” He soothed her, groping her breasts gently. “The pain will go away in a few minutes.”

“Uh-huh….” Aoi painfully wept, hot tears streaming down her face. Akira noticed her pain so he kissed her tears away.

“Aoi, I love you.” He said, thrusting his cock in and out of her. "I won't let any other man take you away from me!" The brunette threw her head back once again and loudly moaned in pleasure.  
“Y-Yes, right there!” Aoi cried. “It feels so good!”  
Akira figured the pain went away so he took his cock out of her. “Get on your hands.” He ordered.  
Aoi obeyed and got on all fours. Akira inserted his cock into her anus and thrusted in and out of her. “It feels so good! Give me more! More!”  
“If it’s more you want, then it’s more you have!” Akira began to thrust more roughly, his eyes full of lust. 

“Yes! Yes!” the brown-haired girl yelled, burying her head in the mattress. Akira smirked. "Good Girl."   
Later, Aoi was riding on Akira, up and down on his cock. “I love your cock onii-chan!” She moaned. Akira watched her breasts bounce up and down and the sweat rolling down her body.

“Onii-chan, I’m coming!” Aoi screamed. Akira gritted his teeth and came inside of Aoi, spilling semen all over her womb. Aoi’s irises rolled up and her tongue stuck out. She took herself off his cock and fell down on her brother, both sharing a passionate kiss in the dark.  
Akira then hugged his sister tightly and smothered her hair lightly. “Good Night Aoi.” He whispered in her ear. His little sister was already fast asleep in his arms, smiling from all the sex they had. Akira’s eyelids fluttered shut and he too, fell asleep into the night.


	2. Obelisk Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Rhodes is a new student attending Duel Academy in order to forget about her missing brother, but at night, she experiences something that will make her forget about him thanks to her new female roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with life and work and now I present you chapter 2. This is a GX Yuri PWP series. Sorry if it has bad writing.

"Class, this is Alexis Rhodes, Please give her a warm welcome here as she stays with us at Duel Academy." The teacher told the entire class. A dark-blond haired girl with pretty topaz eyes stared at the class, sweating nervously. Oh god, they are staring at me! She thought. Some of the students snickered, except for a girl with black hair who stared at her with curiosity. When Alexis made contact with her, the girl winked at her, making the her blush. 

 "Alexis, you can sit next to Mindy." The teacher instructed. 

 "Y-Yes." Alexis shyly replied and walked over to the empty seat next to the black-haired girl now named Mindy. "Hey Alexis!" Mindy greeted. 

 "Hi." Alexis mumbled quietly, not saying another word. She eyed the black haired girl's chest which was a bit small, but perky chest, which was vastly different from her oversized bust. Alexis wished that she could have her chest instead of having a big chest which made her wear big clothes to avoid nasty perverts from staring at her chest. Asuka knew that she wasn't supposed to shame on her own body, but her chest was giving her problems. 

"Mindy and Alexis, can you tell us what Pot of Greed does in Duels?" The prude teacher loudly asked. "Since you two seem to be engaging in a fine conversation." 

The whole class turned around and stared, expecting both of them to give the answer. _Shit._ The blonde thought.  _I know I have that card in my deck, but life's been an ass to me lately. It should be somewhere in my mind._ The dirty blonde thought for a few minutes, but her mind was blank. She was stunned. 

"Pot of Greed allows a duelist to draw two cards from their deck and adds it to their hand." Mindy answered confidently. Now it was the teacher's turn to be stunned, and maybe a little impressed. "Well done Mindy. It turns out you were paying attention." The teacher then glanced at Alexis. "Please pay attention to the content presented in the class. Just a helpful tip for next time, not a punishment."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." Alexis apologized quietly and sat down in her seat, wishing she could vanish into thin air. The class snickered quietly, except for Mindy. 

"Don't worry." Mindy comforted her after class, as they walked back to the dorms. "It's happened to me so many times before. It's no biggie." 

"I think you should know that I don't like being mortified, especially in a classroom with 29 students." Alexis muttered under breath, walking past three boys from Silfer Red, who were staring at both of them, wearing wide perverted grins on their faces. "Ignore them." The black haired girl told her, rolling her eyes. "Perverts are just way too common around here." 

"I see." Alexis mumbled. 

"Hey, do you want me to introduce you to three of my best friends? You've been to your dorm right?" Mindy asked, changing the subject. 

 _What's with this girl Mindy talking non-stop?_ The Obelisk Blue student thought with annoyance. "Sure." Alexis sighed, answering the first part of the black haired girl's question. "But I haven't visited my dorm room yet." 

"We can find your dorm room together!" Mindy exclaimed, taking her hand. "You know your number?" 

"My dorm room number is 331. I'm sharing with three more people according to the head secretary." 

"THAT'S MY ROOM!" The black haired girl squealed and hugged Alexis really hard. "I share with Jasmine and Fonda Fontaine, who is our dorm nurse!" 

"Th-That's great. I am looking forward to sharing a dorm." Alexis lied.  _Oh lordy._

_*~*~*~_

"This is our dorm room." Mindy said and opened the door. "Jasmine, Fonda, we have a new roommate with us today. Her name is Alexis Rhodes." 

A red haired woman with a buxom chest appeared at the door, smiling at both of them. "Hello Mindy. Welcome to our dorm Alexis." She warmly greeted. "How do you know my name already?" Alexis asked. 

"I'm the dorm nurse Fonda Fontaine and I got a new sheet this morning. Your name is printed on there." The woman now named Fonda explained. "Have you met Jasmine yet Alexis?" 

"No. Where is she?" The blonde asked, looking around the room. "I'm here!" An unfamiliar voice chirped. Alexis noticed a girl with brown hair wearing the same uniform she and Mindy wore appear. "My name is Jasmine. Are you that Alexis that Fonda was talking about?" 

"Yeah." Alexis replied. "This is my dorm room apparently." 

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Why is that? Have something against all of us? Have something against me?" Jasmine asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't have any grudges against all of you." Alexis sighed, unpacking her luggage. "I just have a lot of things on my mind." 

"Like...?" Fonda asked. 

 _For fucks sake, can't you just stop asking me all these unnecessary questions? Mind your own business!_ The blonde thought with irritation. "My brother went missing a few months ago." She blurted without thinking. It wasn't until she put her hand over her mouth and realized what she just told her roommates. "Your brother went missing?" Mindy asked, shocked. "How did he go missing?" 

 _Thanks a lot Alexis. Now they want to know the whole story!_ She mentally scolded herself and continued to tell the story. "One morning, I woke up to greet him and he wasn't there. I searched the entire house and city twice in order to look for him. After that, I called the police and they searched in my home city as well as the neighboring sites, but they found nothing. They told me to assume that he is dead."

After talking, she could feel her eyes water. 

"That's terrible." Jasmine said. "I didn't know." 

Mindy and Fonda looked at each other, unsure of what to do to make their new dorm member. A second later, Mindy came up with an idea. "Hey Fonda, should we do _that_ to her?" She whispered in the red haired woman's ear. "I'm not sure Mindy. Do you think she is a virgin?" Fonda asked, perplexed. 

"We'll never know unless we try." The black haired female said. "Do what?" Alexis asked, turning around. 

"Nothing!" Mindy quickly replied, sweating. "Are you thirsty Alexis?" She then asked, dodging the original question. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm am pretty parched." The blonde coughed. A glint shined in Mindy's right eye. "Fonda, can you make Alexis some water?"  

"Sure. Coming right up!" The red haired woman said. She came out of the kitchen about a minute later, with a glass of water. "Here you go." 

"Thank you so much." Alexis thanked. She then took a huge gulp of water and started to feel dizzy a moment later. "That's...weird....How...coommee...." Alexis slurred, then losing consciousness a moment later. Fonda, Jasmine, and Mindy all nodded at each other, picking up their unconscious roommate from the ground. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexis woke up, adjusting her eyes from the darkness. She looked around the now dark room, noticing that it was already nighttime outside. She tried to open her mouth, but felt the texture of something rubber. "Mmmpphhgghhh!" She tried to move, but she could feel something tight covering her skin.  A moment later, the lights abruptly went on and Alexis squinted from the brightness. 

"You awake?" A soft feminine voice cooed. The blonde saw Fonda wearing a black dominatrix outfit and holding a whip of the same color in her hand. "Mindy and Jasmine, she's awake!" 

"Goody!" Mindy squealed and hopped along with Jasmine, flaunting their naked bodies. The gag fell out of Alexis's mouth and the blonde coughed. "What's the meaning of this?" She glared at the three of them. 

"Well...." Mindy trailed off, looking at Jasmine and Fonda to help her explain. "This is an initiation." Jasmine quickly said. "To welcome you into the dorm." 

"You welcome me with tying me up and exposing my naked body?" Alexis cried, looking straight at the three girls as if they were lunatics. "Untie me instantly!" She protested, struggling out of the ropes that were sinking into her flesh. 

"Nuh uh!" The three females said at the same time, their faces turning sultry. "Once you have some female fun with us, you won't ever want to leave." Fonda said, speaking in a tone that Alexis had never heard her speak with. 

Before the blond haired girl protested, Mindy got on top of her and placed her lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. Alexis tried to dodge away, but Mindy squeezed her shoulders tightly with both of her hands. Her fingers crawled down her silky pale skin down to her soft breasts that had the feeling of a marshmallow. 

There was no way that Jasmine and Fonda were going to miss out so Jasmine sat between Alexis's legs and marveled at her clitoris. "Your clit is soo cute." The brown haired girl cooed and started to lick it with her tongue. "P-Please...S-Stop...." Alexis moaned, her face turning red. She could feel herself losing her mind. 

Fonda's buxom breasts hung above Alexis. "You are welcome to have a suck dear." The red haired woman said. Alexis shook her head furiously and Mindy glared at her. "Do it. Or _else_." She hissed angrily. The blonde nodded and latched her mouth on Fonda's right pink nipple. She rolled her wet tongue around the hardened nipple, causing Fonda to wince. "Mmm...." The female dorm nurse moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. 

As the girls were indulged into their foursome, the bushes started to rustle, but they didn't care at that point. "Sweet!" Jasmine cheered and licked the liquid off of her lips. She then went down on the ground and got something from under the bed. Alexis's eyes widened in fear as she saw what Jasmine was apparently putting on a dildo strap. "Ready to lose your virginity Alexis?" She asked.

"NO!" Alexis screamed in fear, shaking her head furiously. "It's not going to hurt a lot." Mindy said, her fingers swaying over her plump breasts. Fonda got the gag that was in Alexis's mouth a few moments ago and put it back on her. "The airplane's going in!" Jasmine said and slammed the dildo into her. The blond's eyes widened and she started to muffle loudly in pain. 

"So she is a virgin..." Mindy uttered. Fonda placed her hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Come on." She told the black haired girl. "Let us leave them alone." Fonda then kissed her, which Mindy happily replied to. 

Jasmine and Alexis were indulged in their own pleasure, with the brown haired girl thrusting back and fourth while Alexis moaned into the ball. "Let me take that off so I can hear you." 

"Yes, YES!" The blonde screamed in pleasure. "This is what I was yearning for ever since my brother went missing! Oh yeah!" 

Jasmine smirked and did one final thrust. When she did, Alexis screamed so loudly that it could have been heard by the other dorm rooms and she fell asleep. Jasmine looked at Mindy and Fonda, who were looking straight at her as well. "She really enjoyed it." Mindy said. "I agree." Fonda nodded. 

"So, when are we going to do this again?" Jasmine yawned. 

Mindy and Fonda looked at the unconscious girl. "Someday soon." Fonda replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, despite all the errors that it had. Next chapter will be a continuation of Aoi, be my baby so stay tuned.


	3. Aoi, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Aoi and Akira had sex together. Akira has now coldly turned his back on his sister and ordered her to get out of his sight, which cut a wound deeply in Aoi's heart. in order to forget about her brother she once loved, she joins LINK VRAINS and quickly becomes a popular idol. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.

Aoi stood on the sidewalk, holding her suitcase and wearing long pants and a bulky black jacket with black snow boots. It was late autumn-early winter and the harsh cold wind was biting at her face, causing it to go red at some spots. Aoi was originally staying at the orphanage but left due to the crowded and filthy conditions. She figured that living on the streets was better than living in the orphanage where the bathrooms couldn't be cleaned properly.

Aoi was looking at the ground, looking very sad. "Onii-chan, why?" Aoi whispered, unable to keep the sadness and anger inside of her. "Why do you hate me so much now?"

It was the morning after Aoi and Akira had a Friday night full of sex. The sunshine's rays went through the window, coloring the room a pastel yellow. In bed, the brunette was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, which did not last for long, as the alarm clock rang moments later, which told her she had to get up for the day.

Aoi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, naked in her own bed. The brown-haired girl looked around her surroundings and the first thing she noticed was that her brother was not in bed with her. His pile of clothes that were on the floor last night were gone too, only leaving a sad, empty spot. She looked at the clock, it was 2 hours before 8. Aoi stood up and went to get fresh clean clothes to wear. She picked out a white shirt with pink shorts out of her closet.

As Aoi was putting them on, she thought about last night's events and blushed. Onii-chan was wonderful with me last night. Aoi replayed the moments that Akira caressed her soft skin and became one with her, moaning loudly as if he was an animal.

After putting her clothes on, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she knew that something was wrong. The aura of the room felt gloomy, which made her uneasy. She found her brother drinking coffee out of his favorite Café Nagi cup. He was looking down at the table, not reading the daily newspaper like he usually did. The expression on his face looked like mix of guilt and anger.

"Good Morning." Aoi greeted, breaking the awkward silence that was between them. For a minute, Akira didn't respond.

"Onii-chan?" Aoi asked, a little concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered in a very icy voice.

"Why do you sound so angry?" The brunette asked. "Did something happen at work?"

"BE QUIET AOI!" Akira roared, banging his fist on the table. Aoi flinched in fear, shaking. Her brother never gotten this angry with her before. She sat down in her seat, unable to keep her fingers from trembling.

"Aoi, I want you to pack up all of your things and get out of my sight."

"Wh-What?" Aoi stammered, being sure she misheard it. Her heart started beating loudly in fear. She felt like her body was turning into Jello.

"You heard me. I want you to pack up and leave. I don't want to see you ever again." Akira repeated, glaring at her.

Aoi felt like someone had just shot her in the heart with a spear. "I-I don't understand. Don't tell me it's because of what we did last night!" Aoi exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "We both enjoyed doing it together!"

"Aoi…" Akira growled, trying to control his anger. "Do you realize what we did last night was wrong? What do you think is going to happen to us when they find out about what we did?"

"So what if what we did was wrong last night? I love you!" Aoi sobbed, putting her head down on the table. "Who cares about what other people think about us? You watched me shower last night and made the moves on me first!"

Akira took a deep breath and sighed. "It was wrong of me to act on my sins. Maybe last night, I loved you like you were my world, but I don't love you anymore. I realized that as I woke up this morning."

"Why do you want to abandon me? Have you forgotten how much you and I suffered 10 years ago on the streets? Do you want me to suffer again by being all alone with no house and someone to take care of me?" Aoi sobbed. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"There is an orphanage that will be more than happy to take you in." Akira told her. Aoi's heart stopped. It felt like her brother had just chucked a huge rock at her head. Her brother really didn't love her anymore. It was like last night was just a dream.

Aoi stood up from the chair and stomped over to her brother. She unleashed a slap on the cheek on him really hard. "How could you…" She growled. "How could YOU! I'm your sister who has been with you your entire life and helped you out when times were rough and this is how you treat me now?"

Akira was speechless, not even bothering to apologize.

"If I'm not wanted, then I guess I can pack up right now." Aoi told him, stomping out of the kitchen. "You're a huge dick you know that?" She added.

As soon as the brunette was upstairs, Akira walked over to the kitchen sink and banged his fist on the wall really hard. "Ow." He looked at his fist and noticed a huge purple bruise.

Aoi opened her drawers and started stuffing everything in her suitcase, enraged. She wanted to hate him right now, but she couldn't. She just couldn't forget how much he was there for her when times were rough.

"It was a lie. A LIE!" She screeched at the last words as she continued to stuff her suitcase. After she packed up, she ran down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to tell her brother goodbye.

She slammed the entrance door shut and looked down at the brick ground. Her teardrops plipped to the ground one by one like raindrops. Aoi walked out of the mansion and noticed the bright yellow brick building down at the corner. Walking to it, she noticed that it looked old and the paint was chipping off of the building. Aoi didn't care and walked right into the orphanage.

Aoi looked down at the ground and wanted to cry again, but she couldn't due to running out of tears. Even though it happened a month ago, it still felt like it occurred yesterday and it still made her heart hurt. The brunette then felt something cold fall on her head. She looked up and noticed tiny white snowflakes were falling from the sky.

The brown-haired girl sighed and looked down at the brick path. She wanted to go home right now and be in her brother's arms, pretending their argument that happened last month was a dream. It's going to be alright Aoi. He would whisper in her ear. No one is going to hurt you.

She sighed and took out her brand-new duel disk. "Deck Set." She quietly said. "Into the VRAINS."

After logging onto LINK VRAINS, she hopped onto a random surfboard and began surfing throughout the network.

As she was surfing, she came up to a random stranger wearing a green suit and donning a pair of opaque sunglasses. "Hey babe!" He said, noticing her. "Wanna duel?"

"Sure!" Blue Angel answered, blowing him a kiss. She then looked up straight ahead.

"Hello everyone!" She cheerfully greeted. "Today, I, Blue Angel, will entertain you all by putting on a fantastic duel that will wow anyone!"

The crowd cheered wildly, hanging their signs and wearing their clothes showing their appreciation for Blue Angel.

"LOVE! BLUE ANGEL!" The crowd chanted and clapped with enthusiasm.

"SPEED DUEL, START!" Blue Angel and her opponent shouted in unison.

"I go first! Draw!" Blue Angel exclaimed and drew a card from her deck. "I activate the Field Spell: Trickstar Light Stage!" She said. "Trickstar Light Stage allows me to add one of my Trickstar monsters from my deck to my hand."

A card appeared out of thin air and Aoi took it. "I summon Trickstar Lilybell, which can attack you directly!"

The trickstar monster proceeded to directly attack her opponent, by only going through him. "Tch…" Her opponent kneeled down as his life points drained down from 4000 to 3200.

"Wow, Blue Angel has already done 800 points damage to her opponent! Will this duel end sooner than we think it will?" MC shouted into his microphone.

The crowd continued to cheer to show support for the blue haired idol.

"Akira-kun!" Emma Bessho sang as she sauntered over to his office. "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Akira Zaizen was typing up a monthly report on how well LINK VRAINS was doing financially. "No." He sternly said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"That's too bad." Emma cooed, holding the bag of lunch in her hand. "I got you your favorite. Spicy hot tuna rolls."

Akira sighed and powered his laptop off. "Fine. My break is about to begin any moment now."

Emma beamed proudly. Lucky! She squealed in her head.

She then took his arm. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" She dragged him out of the office, leaving the other SOL Technologies Employees gaping.

"Man, Emma is so hot! I wish the other SOL bounty hunters were sexy as her!" A random male employee sighed.

"What is it that she sees in that guy? Such a waste for a pretty woman like her to be into someone boring like him." Another muttered in jealousy.

Emma dragged Akira out to the bridge and ordered him to sit down on the bench. "Here are your spicy tuna rolls." She opened the bag and took out a roll. "Say ahh…"

"I can eat the roll myself thank you." Akira grumbled and snatched the roll out of her hand.

"You've been bent out of shape for the last month." Emma said and looked out at the horizon. "Why is that?"

Akira bit out of the roll. "Nothing that concerns you."

Emma turned back to face Akira. "You have a little sister named Aoi right?" She asked. The teal haired man remained silent, chewing his roll. "Yeah I do. So what?" He answered in arrogance.

Emma remained unaffected by the arrogant reply that he gave her, so she continued talking.

"I haven't seen her in a while. She used to stand in front of the building and wait for you. What is she doing now?" Her facial expression shifted at the memory of her ripping up the letter that she gave her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Akira snapped, finishing the lunch that Emma gave him.

"Did something happen between you and your little sister?" She then asked.

Akira's body tensed and he closed his eyes. "No. Nothing happened between us. I just kicked her out of my house."

"And why?" The violet haired woman asked, curious as the Cheshire Cat. She hungry for more information.

"That is none of your business." Akira grumbled and threw the bag away. "I go back to the office. Thanks for the rolls by the way, they were delicious."

"You are welcome. I have to get going too." Emma said and stood up. She walked along side the teal haired man, her bottom sticking out as she made a single step.

"GAAAHHHH!" Blue Angel's opponent screamed in pain as his life points dropped down to 0.

"And the winner is Blue Angel!" MC shouted, and the audience went wild, shouting and crying out of joy.

Blue Angel hopped off the surfboard and looked up at the screen. She smiled and blew a kiss towards the screen. "Bye bye! See you next time!" She said and logged off.

After logging off LINK VRAINS, she looked around and realized she was back at the pole, wearing her jacket and her luggage was next to her. The happiness she had as Blue Angel earlier in LINK VRAINS evaporated and the old familiar feeling of sadness welled up into her throat.

She sat down on the cement block and hugged herself, as the temperature dropped. Snowflakes were falling from the sky and onto the ground.

"It's c-cold." She shivered.

Aoi yearned to go to her former house, to see the brother she loved dearly and hug him so hard. She wanted to see him. She needed him so badly.

"Hey, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

Aoi looked up and her mouth opened a little. "Fujiki-san?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." said. "What are you doing here out on the street with your luggage? Are you waiting for the bus?"

"No." Aoi quietly replied and shook her head. She then hung her head.

"Zaizen, are you ok?" Yusaku asked, a little worried.

Before Aoi could speak, a voice called out Yusaku's name.

"Yusaku!" A man wearing a dark purple jacket and had a goatee called out, holding his duel disk. He panted as he caught up to them. "Where have you been?" A creature sprung out of the duel disk. "We have been searching for you in the cold for hours! Achoo!"

"I was taking a walk." The blue and pink haired teen replied. The man with the goatee then turned his attention to Aoi, who was sobbing. "Hey, isn't she Aoi Zaizen, the girl in your class?"

"Looks like a hottie. Is she your girlfriend?" the creature asked. "Shut up you stupid AI." Yusaku scolded, giving him a hard look. "Sorry." The creature now known as AI shrugged and went back into the duel disk to get warm.

The brunette continued to sob, ignoring what the Ignis had just said. Yusaku faced the brown-haired girl with a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay Aoi?"

"No." She hiccupped between sobs. "I have nowhere to go. I'm homeless."

"Have you gone to the orphanage?" The tall haired man asked. "They take in people like you."

"No, I was already there a month ago and I hated it. It's terrible." She continued to cry. "Please don't send me back there."

The tall man and Yusaku looked at each other, unsure on how to comfort her. "Shoichi…." Yusaku started.

"I think I know how to handle this." The man now named Shoichi told Yusaku. He approached Aoi Zaizen.

"There there." He hugged Aoi and gave her a pat on the back. "How about you come to my van and tell us what happened? Does that sound good?" He asked her.

The brown-haired girl nodded and walked with Yusaku and Shoichi.

"So that's what happened." Shoichi said, sitting with Yusaku, AI, and Aoi. Aoi was quiet, her hands on her knees.

"Isn't incest a crime here?" The Ignis asked.

"It is a crime here in Den City. One could get a few years sentence in jail." Shoichi explained. He then turned his attention back to Aoi. "So, he kicked you out because of his guilt?"

Aoi nodded, her brother words ringing in her head. "I miss him." She whispered. "I miss him so much. I still love him."

"I can see that." The tall man smiled down at her. "You look a little tired there by the way. Do you want to sleep over at Yusaku's apartment?"

"Sure." The brunette quietly said.

Later, Shoichi drove Yusaku and Aoi to a run-down building. "Yusaku will take you to his apartment room." He said. "Have a good night."

"Bai BAI." AI waved. Yusaku looked at Aoi, who was still somber. He took her hand.

"Come on Aoi." He told her. "Let's go inside."

As they walked in, they went up the stairs and walked until Yusaku stopped in front of a door. He shuffled his hand into his pocket and took out a small key.

He put the key through the lock and jiggled it several times until it opened. Aoi walked into the room and noticed it looked dull and drab. No decorations were present around the room. Only a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a computer were there.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Aoi asked, looking around the room. "Yeah, it's here." The pink and blue haired teen replied and opened a ratty looking door. As dirty the door was, the bathroom was surprisingly clean.

"I have a sleeping bag, so I can sleep on the ground." The brown-haired girl said and opened her suitcase. She took out a pink sleeping bag and laid it out on the wooden floor next to Yusaku's bed.

After putting it down on the ground, she noticed a robotic object moving fast on the ground with a broom. Aoi squealed in surprise until Yusaku had to calm her down.

"That's Roboppy. She's my cleaning robot." He explained to her.

"Oh…" Aoi mumbled, her face turning bright red from embarrassment.

"That's ok." Yusaku said, giving her a small smile. "I'm glad you are ok. I've noticed that you have been down for the last month, and I was wondering why."

Aoi was a bit surprised. The fact that the most calm and stoic boy of her class was a little worried about her made her feel a little better. It was a trait that Yusaku didn't show to a lot of people, other than AI and Shoichi.

She went into the clean bathroom and dressed in her pajamas and brushed her teeth with dignity. After doing her nighttime routine, she went into her sleeping bag and snuggled inside.

"Good night Aoi." Yusaku told her before shutting off the lights.

"Good night Yusaku." Aoi replied.

She closed her eyelids and drifted into a dreamless, but peaceful sleep.

In an underground lair, a group of three people were watching the duel Blue Angel and her opponent were having earlier.

"This girl has some incredible dueling skills, don't you think so too Faust?" A female watcher commented.

"Certainly, do you think she is the one that is defeating the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver?" A gray haired man now named Faust said.

"She is certainly an interesting one." A man wearing a suit and had reddish-brownish hair with bright yellow eyes. "Vrya and Faust, look up her information. Now."

"Yes." They both replied, getting to work.

I am looking forward to meeting this girl. Revolver thought as Vyra and Faust brought out Blue Angel's personal information.

To be continued


End file.
